My Hero Fantasy
by FandomBard12
Summary: The world of Final Fantasy combines with the world of My Hero Academia. Izuku was a young boy wanting to be a Hero and after discovering the power within himself, he'll do exactly that.
1. Izuku's Fantasy

An idea I had that somehow won the poll I made.

There is not a lot of these kinds of fics, I swear.

* * *

_Long, long ago. There were the Four Crystals of Light. _

_Fire, Earth, Air, and Water._

_They were ancient Crystals that gave the world life and controlled the world itself._

_They were soon destroyed in an event called 'Crystal Corruption'._

_Afterward, many years passed and the world had remained the same despite numerous events by evil people in the past._

_But soon... peace was achieved... for a moment._

_Quirks had came onto the scene and gave 70% of people superpowers, meaning that 15% of the World's population did not have any powers._

_But the 10%... they were the Magically Gifted or The Arcane, people who could use the ancient power known as Magic which granted them abilities far beyond the power of Quirks._

_Some had both and were in the 5% range._

_They were given the ability to be Heroes and most were quite popular._

_None so as All Might, a Hero who had both a Quirk and the power of Magic._

_With those powers together, he became a legendary Hero. Being able to use the Monk Class and the Blue Mage Class while having a powerful Quirk made him nearly unstoppable._

_Some Future Hero's aspired to be like All Might and others wanted to be number one like All Might is._

_One thing was obvious, people wanted to be a Hero._

_Especially... one boy in particular._

_This... was his story._

* * *

Two groups were playing against each other in a large water ball arena, they were kicking and throwing a ball around the arena while using a variety of effects on the other team.

The ball is kicked into the goal and an alarm sounds.

"_And that's one down for the Japan Mariners!_" An announcer said on a television

A young boy with green hair runs past the television as fast as he could, he's wearing a school uniform and his bag has a small Chocobo hanging off it. He has a grin on his face as he is running.

He was excited to see another group of Heroes fight a villain, he arrived there on the scene and saw Kamui Woods fighting a person disrupting traffic.

He then saw a person stand near him, he had a large spear, wore a navy blue flight jacket over a dark shirt with dark green cargo pants. He wears a white pilot's scarf that covers most of his shirt. He has blond hair and blue eyes and light facial stubble.

He has a pair of goggles with a packet of cigarettes strapped underneath the band along with a pair of leather gloves and boots.

The spear had large pointed tip with slight hooks coming off of it with a wing accessory just above a thin shaft that seemed light but was a bit heavy.

"Hey, Kamui. You can't do this alone, this guy's got some pretty deadly Magic radiating off him." The man said

"Highwind, glad you're here." Kamui said

Highwind spun his spear around and pointed it at the villain with a cocky grin.

"Alright you son of a bitch, have at you!" He yelled out

He jumped high into the air and then lands with a mighty boom causing the villain to fall over unconscious. The man spun his spear around before putting it on his back with a grin.

Kamui Wood, meanwhile, looked at him with a deadpan look.

"You didn't have to go overboard, at least give me a chance." He said, causing the Dragoon to have a tick-mark on his head

"Hey, you were gonna try and wow the crowd. Us Job-Users have to get shit done too you know." Highwind said annoyed

Job-Users were referred to people that only use Jobs rather than Quirks since some people were magically gifted. That gave them the ability to use Jobs, a lot of people miss the signs of being a part of The Arcane.

Most people wouldn't know they were a part of The Arcane until they cast Magic or knew a Skill.

Some people never get diagnosed because of it, but when they are. They're sometimes on par with people who have good Quirks, sometimes even stronger depending on which class they could use.

The young man was writing in his journal, Highwind noticed this and walked over. Going past the paparazzi and the fans as they tried to talk to them.

"Hey kid, you a fan?" He asked

The young man looked up from his book to see Highwind in front of him.

"U-uh, yeah Mr. Highwind!" The young man said

"Just call me Cid kid." Highwind said

"O-of course." The young man said

Cid noticed the book and raised an eyebrow.

"Hero Analysis for the future?" He asked

"I-I want to be a Hero." The boy said meekly

Cid noticed something within the boy, something that only other Arcane could see.

He then grinned widely at this.

"Mind if I take a look?" He asked simply

"O-OH, sure!" The boy said

He handed over the book to Cid and the man looked over the book, he then looked at it impressed.

He took out a pen and scribbled something down in it, he closed it soon after.

"Shit kid, you've got some impressive notes. Talking about the Limit Breaks, Different kinds of Magic, and other things. Hell, you've got a lot on the application of them and Quirks alone." Cid said, handing the book back

"I-is it really that good?" The young man asked taking the book

"Hell yeah it is, listen. When you get into school, come work for me at my office. We've got a few other Job-Users and people who use Quirks there, you'd probably fit right in." Cid said

"...Thank you sir!" The young boy said

"What's your name?" Cid asked

"M-Midoriya Izuku!" The boy said

Cid nodded and gave a thumbs up to the kid with a small wink.

"Hope to see ya around kid." He said

Cid grinned as he walked away, ignoring the paparazzi and fans. Things quieted down as Izuku had started to head to school as to not be late for class.

He opened his book and looked at the page that Cid checked out and saw his autograph in it.

"I got the Hero Highwind's autograph. YEAH!" Izuku cheered happily

He ran faster to school, having a big grin on his face, he just got an autograph from a famous Hero!

**Meanwhile**

Cid had taken a stop at his office, he looked at a man with blonde spiky hair.

"Oi, Cloud." He said

"Yeah Cid?" Cloud asked

"...Met a kid that's a part of the Arcane, had green hair, nervous as a sheep, liked Heroes a lot." Cid said

Cloud raised an eyebrow at this.

"Another Arcane? There isn't a lot here at the office, you know." He said

"Yeah but I think the kid would make a good addition to the office or at the very least. Make his own, he's got the makings of a good Hero. Kind of want to bring him here and teach him some Magic. We've got the people for it." Cid said

"Cid... are you still trying to make up for the injury that Basche got?" Cloud asked

Cid looked at the ground with a sigh, he took out a cigarette and lit it. He smokes it and puffed out a large amount of smoke, he looked back at Cloud with a serious look.

"That don't matter anymore Cloud, I've moved on." He said

"...Whatever you say." Cloud said

He then looked back at Weapons Monthly, it was a good magazine considering that monsters were still around and it did help people modify their weapons for combat.

It was an interesting page on how to modify giant swords to be swung around faster or putting engines on normal swords making them have a harder swing

* * *

Izuku was sitting in class with his other classmates, on his desk was a tome relating to Magic. He read it over and found a variety of spells he could use amongst various other things.

He wishes he could use Magic but... he was afraid if he could, he'd hurt someone... that's how most Arcane don't use their Magic, the fear of hurting others is too great and it overwhelms them into shunning it.

He notices some people cast a few non-destructive spells or use their Quirks, both were not allowed during School Hours.

He sighed and directed his attention back to the tome.

_Red Magic is a type of Magic that secondary supports use, they are able to cast both White and Black Magic but not at the same rate. A Black Mage can easily work up to the Third Tier after learning Second Tier Magic but Red Mages at the time might have worked their way into Second Tier before working into Third Tier._

_But most people don't learn Red Magic due to the fact that many people are afraid of their people, making the people who know it a rarity._

_This also a common thing with Summoners, the power of summoning other beings is too great. It's relegated to summoning Familiars rather then summoning amazing creatures._

_It is said that there is a summon known as Bahamut, who is said to be a powerful Draconic Deity with a fierce loyalty to those who can summon it._

_None have proven themselves worthy... yet._

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A., too, right?" He finally heard

Izuku looked up from his tome, realizing his name was called... he then looked down shyly as he heard booming footsteps while the class laughed at him.

"Deku! You won't get in you Quirkless fuck!" Bakugo yelled

"But... they removed that rule and I think I have a chance." Izuku said, trying to be brave

"Pfft, listen Deku. You aren't Arcane and you're Quirkless, go be a Chocobo Caretaker or something!" Bakugo yelled at him

Izuku... felt something well up within him, something telling him he shouldn't take this.

"I'm going to be a Hero... you can't stop me!" He said with valor in his voice

Most people were shocked to see him act brave while the explosive boy just got angry at this.

He raised his hands to protect him as his bully readied a punch. Explosions littering it slightly as he had an angry frown on his face.

His punch stopped in mid-air as if something had stopped him. Nobody noticed but there was a small bit of green energy in the air.

The Teacher stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Bakugo Katsuki, head to the office now!" He yelled

Bakugo just clicked his tongue as he walked out of the classroom, Izuku was looking at his hands confused.

They had... small sparkles of energy within him, they disappeared soon after.

The teacher then sighed.

"Now class, open your textbooks to page thirty." He said

Everyone got out their textbooks while Izuku wondered what just happened.

**Later**

The Hero Watcher was packing his bag, he then looked at his tome. He opened it and looked around for a page, he found and his eyes widened a little as he read the page.

_It is said that there is a thing known as protective magic, it is in the White Magic Category._

_There are three types of Shielding relating to it._

**_Physical._**

**_Magical._**

**_Null._**

_Physical protection applies to the Human body, protecting those from Physical Attacks thus allowing lower damage taken. It also protects from projectiles and Physical-Type Skills._

_Magical protection applies to protecting those from Spells, if a person were to cast a Fire spell then it would do less damage to a person, this applies to other Magic spells except those in the Death Category._

_Null protection is when a certain type of Magic is null, this includes those in the Death Category meaning that those who cast those kinds of spells will not be able to hit a person with NullDeath casted on them._

_A White Mage can learn these spells as can a Red Mage with enough time and effort._

Izuku realized a Barrier was cast upon him when Bakugo was about to hit him... did a Student do it? Or did someone else do it as pity for him?

He wasn't sure, he closed the tome and walked out of the school as fast as he could, hoping to not bump into his old childhood friend.

He was walking home with a depressed look on his face... he just realized that his dream was made fun of again... he was wanting to be a Hero, is that so much to ask?

He sighed, suddenly a Goblin appeared before him causing the boy to fall down.

"A G-Goblin? Aren't those usually outside the city!" He asked

The Goblin leaped towards him, Izuku put a hand up and felt that familiar energy stir within him. With power in his voice and slightly glowing eyes, he uttered these words.

"FIRE!"

A ball of fire came out of his hand and hit the Goblin, sending it back causing small flames to appear on it. Izuku looked at it shocked as his gaze turned to his hand, seeing Magic emanate from it.

He got up and a magical circle appeared under him as he put his hand out.

"CHOCOBO!" He yelled

A Chocobo appeared and kicked the Goblin into the air, a spear suddenly impaled it soon after. Izuku breathed in and out as he fell to the ground again, he was shocked... he just survived his first fight.

He heard footsteps behind him.

"Damn Goblins, always making life hard on the city since they get in so often." He heard a familiar gruff voice say

Izuku looked behind him to see Cid with Cloud, a man with a gun for a hand, and a girl with a large shuriken on her back.

He got up and bowed profusely.

"I'm sorry if I got in the way." Izuku said

"Kid, you just helped us defeat that thing, that's badass." The man with a gun said

"Yeah, you just got up and yelled 'CHOCOBO!' then you summoned one and it kicked that thing in the air. It was awesome!" Yuffie said

Izuku blinked and looked at his hand again, seeing the magical particles come off it. A common effect caused by first-time magic usage, it's usually how some people find out they are Arcane.

Cid patted his shoulder.

"You're an Arcane... congrats kid." Cid said

"R-really? This explains what happened with... Kacchan." Izuku said shocked

"Hmm, strange... didn't Cid say you were an Arcane?" Cloud asked confused

Cid rubbed the back of his sheepishly which caused a few looks to be thrown at him.

One of which was from a very confused Izuku

"Heheh, I... forgot." He said

"Of course you did!" Cloud said annoyed

He sighed and walked over to Izuku, the fan then recognized him with wide eyes.

He pointed at him shocked.

"You're Soldier Strife! The Buster Sword Hero, you've taken on a lot of Monster Requests and are considered a legend. People say you have a maxed-out Soldier Class, something that barely any people go for when they get to a high enough Job-Level. Your total Level is... well nearly eighty!" He said, seeing the faint level over his head

Levels can be seen by the Arcane, Job-Levels can only be seen by their Job-Users they can change their Jobs using Crystal Statues. They are statues made with Magic by people, usually, Guilds or Hero Schools has these for people who want to check if they can change Jobs or get a new one.

Most people change their Default Job as soon as they can and sometimes lose out on the more powerful Spells or Skills their Jobs offers.

"Oh that rumor... I still don't feel like confirming that with anyone I don't trust." Cloud said stoically

Izuku rubbed his head bashfully, he then heard a hum and looked over to see the Ninja Girl in her face. He jumped back slightly, he's never had such close contact with a Girl.

"You must be a fan of The Arcane huh?" She asked

"Wait... aren't you Wutai Ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi? A famous Materia Hunter?" Izuku asked

Materia Hunters are people who looked for powerful orbs known as Materia that allow people to channel Magic into their weapons outside of the Mystic Knight or Spellbladers.

They are people who hunt Materia that is created by the Planet Naturally, there was a corporation that made them but they were taken down after finding out what they did hurt the planet meaning it would be a threat to everyone.

They even had some illegal experimentation on file.

"Yep!" Yuffie said simply

She then kept looking him over which confused the Hero Fan immensely.

She then stopped and looked at him with a hum.

"You seem pretty scrawny, you seem like a Black Mage with that Fire but also a Summoner. You seem to be in a Magic Class Arcane." Yuffie said

There are different Classifications for the Arcane.

**Guard**, **Magic**, **Occult**

**Guard** is a physical classification for people who can use Skills with a lack of Magic, some Guards rarely know more then two spells.

**Magic** is a classification for those who can use Spells meaning that they know a ton but have a lack of Skills in return.

**Occult** is the rarest, people who can use both Spells and Skills. Most people are not in that category due to the upsurge of Quirks causing quite a lack of Occult Class Arcane.

How this happened is a thing people are still researching to this very day with very little evidence yet many theories.

"Hmm... we could try and see this with Libra but sadly Aerith is still out on a mission with Vincent." The man with a gun hand said

"Wait... you're Magnum Corel also known as Barret Wallace. You're a legend in the community for being an Arcane that uses a variety of Weapon prosthetics." Izuku said in awe

"Looks like you've done your research, but you've forgotten that I'm the leader of the Organization known as AVALANCHE." Barret said with a grin

The fan boy's face went slightly red, he forgot that detail.

They are a largely known Organization after all.

"Oh yeah, they stop Monsters from entering the city." Izuku mumbled

"Yep... hey, see us tomorrow. We need to talk to you about a few things." Barret said

Izuku nodded and the group went home, he started heading back home before hearing a loud series of explosions in the distance.

He looked over to see... smoke rising... he remembered that where Bakugo was going to be... today with his friends.

At the arcade to be specific, taking all sorts of alleyways to get to places, good places to get hurt by someone.

And there was a villain on the loose after trying to rob a bank... made of slime around this area in fact.

He silently casted a spell causing him to feel faster as his body glew a slight blue.

He then started running towards the location.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, hope I didn't give too much exposition on the world.

I really want to show how strange and different this world is from the worlds you knew.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Flaming Rescue

Time for another Chapter of MY HERO FANTASY!

This gonna be a long one.

* * *

All Might... didn't know what to do... he really didn't.

He used up his time trying to capture that Villain, who somehow escaped, I mind you, and that villain had captured a boy who had an Emitter Quirk that causes Explosions.

The area was on fire because the boy had the _genius_ idea of fighting back against a villain who was trying to control him while having a destructive Quirk.

Backdraft was busy putting them out, the other Heroes couldn't do anything and some of the Job-Users got an emergency call on another part of the city meaning they couldn't make it.

Some that didn't were too far away and weren't gonna be able to get there in time and help with the situation.

Things seemed... hopeless considering the dire circumstances.

'_I wish I wasn't so weak... then I could do something._" He thought to himself in shame

That's when a young boy with green hair ran into the scene, a determined look as he put out a few fires using a few Blizzard Spells and Water Spells. He then pushed the villain off with force and had managed to get in front of the boy, Magic building up within his hands.

He had an angry gaze on his face.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He yelled

He put his hand up and a blue ball appeared around the hostage, it was a Protection Spell and All Might knew it thanks to working with a few other Job-Users.

The person fighting was an Arcanist, not an official Job-User yet, seeming to be a Mage of some kind in terms of what they can do.

The young boy sent the Monster reeling back summoning a Sylph meaning they were also a Summoner. The winds caused by Sylph even caused a few more fires to be put out, making the heat around the three less intense.

It is even giving some Heroes a chance to fight.

All Might looked onward amazed as did other people, that kid was saving the day basically.

All on his own too.

'_If a young__ Arcanist like that can fight... then so can I!_" He thought determined

As the sludge villain was about to attack again, All Might ran over transformed and stopped it with one mighty punch that changed the weather. Causing it to rain and put out the rest of the fires.

He looked back at the young Arcanist.

"Have no fear, BECAUSE I AM HERE!" All Might boomed

Everyone cheered as the young boy smiled while the boy behind him looked at him shocked, almost like he knew this boy and didn't know he could do this.

**Later**

"Wait, you just found out you were an Arcanist today?" Kamui Woods asked

Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah... I don't know what kind I am, so all that Magic could have been... a fluke or something." He said in a sheepish tone

"...While what you did was dangerous, you did act in a smart way meaning that you did good." Death Arms said

Izuku chuckled sheepishly, Mt. Lady then appeared beside him with a curious look on her face.

"So... what school are you applying for?" She asked

"O-oh... U.A." Izuku said slightly nervously

Mt. Lady smiled at this, that was the same school she went to.

"Well, hope you get in. You'd be a cinch." She said

Izuku blushed and babbled while some people chuckled at the scene.

All Might had gotten pass the press and was standing near the boy.

"Hello there young man!" He said

Izuku looked at him and gasped in shock.

"ALL MIGHT!" He said amazed

"Yes, now... what is your name young man?" He asked

"Um... Midoriya Izuku sir." The fanboy said bowing

All Might laughed jovially at this, it seems this boy had a lot of manners.

"Young Midoriya, you have the makings of a True Hero. You acted without thinking yes?" He asked

"Umm... yeah. Kacchan, the person who was attacked, seemed... like he needed help, my legs moved before I could think and during the fight I had improvised a few strategies. I thought I knew Blizzard or Water, I was surprised when I used both. I casted Barrier and Shell onto Kacchan to stop any damage from either Magic or Physical attacks. I had used Sylph since that was an old summon I heard of and considering Chocobo wouldn't work in this situation. It made it the best option at the time." Izuku explained

"And you thought all of that during a tense moment?" All Might asked impressed

Izuku meekly nodded, the number one Hero then patted his back with an even larger smile than usual.

"Amazing, simply amazing. Train those skills and put them to good use Young Midoriya!" He said

Izuku smiled at this, he was... happy that he could do something, he looked at his hand and seeing the latent Magic energy running through them. His Magic... if he trained hard enough... would he be greater then the person he looked up to?

He had some gears turning in his head as he left the scene.

* * *

Izuku was walking home alone in thought, he then heard-

"OI DEKU!"

He turned around and saw Bakugo with a pissed off look.

"I didn't ask for you to fucking sa-"

"Bakugo... shut up." Izuku said tiredly

Bakugo stopped in his tracks and looked at him shocked, he saw the tired look on the fanboy's face. He had been through a lot today and would like to go home already.

"I get you have a wounded pride but please... go home and rest. You've been through a lot and I've used a lot of Magic saving you while getting there. Haste is a pretty hard Spell to use, especially when I'm untrained. And now that I have a chance at U.A you can't say my dream is impossible because it isn't... an Arcanist has had a chance to attend U.A and be able to do amazing things." He began

Bakugo was tried to interrupt him but was stopped in his tracks as Izuku continued calmly.

He wasn't going to let someone push him around for having a dream anymore.

"People like Highwind, Soldier Strife, Landis, Lionheart, and Insomis are all people who are well known for their abilities as an Arcanist. You know that those kinds of people are allowed at U.A." He said

Bakugo was just getting angrier and angrier as the boy in front of him kept a calm yet tired look.

That look pissed him off more than anything.

"I'm not getting in your way, I'm wanting to be a Hero. I'm not aiming for the stars like you, I'm aiming for a simple job... now go home... please." Izuku said calmly

Bakugo tried to speak but couldn't find the words. Rather then walking home, he roared in frustration and ran at him, the fanboy should be afraid but he finds himself not able to. He can't cast Magic as he's overexerted himself too much and it might hurt him more if he does.

He can't seem to find the energy to move... an after effect of being near Stasis.

He closed his eyes and merely accepted the beating he was going to get.

***_BA-DOOM_***

Izuku opened his eyes to find a figure in front of him along with a large blue Barrier, it was... third tier from what he could tell. Bakugo had run into the barrier and was flat on his ass looking at the person shocked

He looked a the figure and knew who it was, his eyes widened amazed.

It was the Summoning Sphere Hunter, Nirvana.

She was wearing her Summoning Dress-Sphere which was her alternate Hero outfit.

In her hand was her signature staff which had no name.

"...Do not attack this Arcanist, you are illegally using your Quirk... I will let this slide but don't do this again." She said annoyed

Bakugo growled before running away, Nirvana looked at Izuku with a soft look.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a kind tone

"U-uh yeah... thanks." Izuku said

"Us Summoners have to stick together you know... I take it that you know who I am?" Nirvana asked

Izuku nodded gleefully, he was excited to meet not just one Hero but multiple, all in one day too!

"Nirvana also known as Yuna Morita, you are married to famous former Blitzball Player and upcoming Hero Guardian or Tidus Morita." He said

"Ah... not very many people acknowledge that I'm married, you are pretty smart just like Cloud said." Yuna said with a smile

Izuku rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"U-uh yeah." He said

Izuku hands were taken by Yuna and something was placed in them, he looked at saw it was a white business card.

{======}

**FINAL FANTASY EXVIUS**

**Guild, Hero Agency, Cafe, and Bar**

**"_We'll make sure every villain, every Monster, every evil in the world has their Final Fantasy_"**

{======}

There was their contact information and everything below that, behind it was a large crystal symbol behind it. Izuku looked back at Yuna confused to which he got an amused smile.

She always did like smiling after all.

"Come see us at the Agency when you have time, we'd love to see what kind of Job-User you are, what you can do, and other various things. You can even come and visit." She explained in a soft voice

Izuku nodded and he went off waving goodbye with a smile, Yuna waved back soon after.

She sighed with a light giggle as she used Teleport to get back to the Agency.

* * *

_**The next day**_

Izuku stood in front of the guild building, it seemed... a bit large but he didn't care, he needed to do this since... he needed to know more about being an Arcanist, these guys would help them beside the usual tests.

He breathed in... and then out, opening the doors and walking in soon after.

In there he saw a variety of Job-Users and Sidekicks, nearby there was a bar with a woman with black hair. The sign behind her saying '7th Heaven' with a neon glow, fitting considering where they are.

She had a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black boots.

She was drying some glasses using a rag.

Izuku walked over, recognizing her.

"Hey, aren't you the famous Job-User Heaven Fist?" He asked

"Yeah kid... wait, why are you here?" She asked

"Oh... umm, I got this card from Nirvana." He said

He handed over the business card, Heaven Fist recognized it and grinned.

"You're that kid? Man, you are a lot plainer than I thought... eh, I shouldn't be one to talk. I look pretty average myself." She said with a grin

"O-oh... so Heaven Fist-"

"Call me Tifa, Heaven Fist is only reserved for fighting villains. Outside of that, my normal name is fine." She said

Izuku rubbed the back of his head and looked away nervously, he didn't know what to do here.

Tifa then sighed.

"Kid, you've gotta start acting more confident. Show some gusto." Tifa said

"...Alright, umm... so why do you work at a bar?" Izuku asked

"Eh, side job really. I'm the owner of this bar since the others wouldn't object, we mainly do our work in the back." Tifa explained

Izuku nodded at this, he looked at her curiously.

"Wait, I do have another question." He said

"What's the question?" Tifa asked

"Is it true that you and Soldier Strife are childhood friends? It's been nothing but rumors as far as I can tell." Izuku explained

"Never explained it to people since... well they never asked but yeah, me and Cloud are childhood friends. He went off and joined the SOLDIER program a while back, something for Job-Users. We met again when we attended a Hero Academy, it's where we met some of our other friends. It's also where..." Tifa trailed off

Izuku looked at her confused, she then sighed.

"Never mind, after we graduated. We opened up this agency with a few other people, it was a Guild at first but then it sort turned into a Hero Agency." She explained

"Huh... strange that I've never heard of this place until today. People knew you had an agency but never knew the name, on the Guild Records it was stated as Ivalice but that was never the official name." Izuku said

"We didn't want a bunch of people coming here and trying to join when their either inexperienced or just a fan. We only send out offers when well... someone actually catches our eyes, not very many people accept but when they do, They're kind of surprised to see us here." Tifa said as she started making something

Izuku nodded, a cup was then placed before him. It was a cup of hot chocolate, he looked at her confused.

"Hey, you can't drink alcohol and I didn't want to bore you while the others come back from a quick mission." Tifa said

"I forgot what I was here to do for a second." Izuku mumbled

"Oh... I just assumed you kind of knew... well, it's nice that you at least decided to have a conversation. Not a lot of people ask about the people around here, only if they're in or not." Tifa said slightly annoyed

Izuku smiled after he took a sip of the drink.

"Well, not a lot is known about them besides their Jobs, what they can do, how many Quests they did and villains they stopped, not very many people ask about what their average life is like. And those that do barely get anything, Yuna's story isn't that well known. She did attend a Hero Academy, she did know she was an Arcanist along with a Sphere Hunter. She is married and she doesn't have any kids." He said

"Huh... you study a lot don't you?" Tifa said

Izuku nodded while taking a small drink of his hot chocolate, he placed it down while he looked at her slightly in thought.

"But other than that, not much else. Not where she was born, nothing on which part of the world she was born in, her race, not a single thing on what she did in her childhood. Not even the names of any family are known... it's kind of strange and a big mystery among more dedicated people relating to Heroes and Job-Users alike." He said

"Wow, so what about Noct?" Tifa then asked

"...The Heroic Prince Insomis? Well, there's some information. He's a very unique Job-User in that he is known as Verum Rex, it's a Job that's unique to his bloodline in fact that he can wield multiple weapons at once, his Spell-Casting is a bit more different and he's renowned for his marriage with the White Seer known as Sigil or Lunafreya Caelum, formerly Fleuret. Other than that... not much else despite the fact that he's a Prince." Izuku said

Tifa hummed in thought, she then sighed.

"A lot of that is right, hell I'd say all of that is right. I'm just surprised that it's only to the extent of his marriage and his Job." She said

"Really?" Izuku asked

"Yeah... there's a lot more to Noctis then most think, I can't tell since... well, that's not my business to say." Tifa explained

Izuku nodded, he drank the rest of his hot chocolate when Cloud and some of the others came in.

He had met some of them but there was a strange dog, a man in a red cloak with a red headband, a woman wearing a pink dress with a jacket, and a Caith Sith riding on some sort of pink creature.

"Ah, Izuku, glad you found the place. Yuna told us a guy was giving you some trouble." Cid said

"Oh him? He was... an old friend." Izuku said

Ever since he had discovered he had Magic, he didn't know what to make of his emotions with Bakugo. He was friends with him for a bit but after... him not having a Quirk, things changed and somehow Izuku still admired the bastard.

Yet... now that he has Magic, he can be someone like All Might... it was pretty much possible since a lot of people do try to become Blue Mages and yet some still stick with it using a secondary Class since their Quirk either can't help them or is more suited towards it.

He has a chance of being incredibly strong now... could he really take it?

"Sad to hear that, the kid sounded like a real asshole. Attacking you because you saved him, what's next? Him punching you in the face for having Magic?" Cid asked annoyed

"Regardless of bullying problems... we should see what Job you have." Cloud said

The man with a red headband and cloak walked over, he looked Izuku over.

"...I see... you too suffered at the hands of others too... do not let your sins consume you. Your scars only make you stronger." He said

"Wait... aren't you... the Red Death... Chaos?" Izuku asked

"Yes, call me Vincent... that name is one for the villains to hear." The man said

Izuku nodded, he didn't get why Vincent said that but... he got a feeling it related to what happened to the Job-User in the past. The young man got up from his seat as the dog walked towards him.

"Hello there... I am Nanaki... call me Red ⅫⅠ." The dog said

"Oh right, you're the Cosmo Beast Hero." Izuku said

"Yes." Red ⅫⅠ said

Izuku nodded as the group guided him to the back, there they found some desks, chairs, a few stray magazines, an electrical board with the letter 'S' above it, a fridge along with a small kitchen.

And at the back was a large statue with a black crystal in it with a few gears and other mechanical parts.

That was a Crystal Statue.

"So let's see your Job Hero Lover." Yuffie said

She turned it on and the crystal glowed blue as the parts began to activate and made the crystal spin. Izuku put his hand on it and white sparkles went over him, on a nearby screen came up a pixelated version of the Hero Nerd.

Everyone looked at it and saw under it the words '**Freelancer**' under it.

"Freelancer?" The brown-haired woman asked

"Strange... that Job hasn't been seen for a long time... I've heard of the name but that's all I know." Cid said confused

Izuku noticed this and opened the book he had on him.

He found the book when he was younger and always read through it, fascinated by the detailed pictures of Summons and Spells... it was one of the more detailed and carefully studied spell books out there.

It had a name it was called '**Grimoire Folio**'.

After a while of looking through the pages, he found the section on Freelancers.

_Freelancers, an ancient job. One that many people usually have, these sorts of Jobs are suited towards those no particular ability. _

_They can learn all sorts of Spells by merely learning them, t__hey can know Skills by practicing them, and they are generally considered a sort of rare Job._

_But do not be fooled, for while they may sound simple. They are a powerful Job that, if given enough time, will be able to outclass many people._

_They are weak at first, as are all Jobs and most do not dedicate the time to leveling them up but those that do gain great power from it._

_But there is one more unique part of this class, one part that puts it above all others._

_A person who starts out with it is able to learn an extra Job and anyone can switch back to it, those who learn the class aren't able to harness its true power._

Izuku's eyes widened slightly after reading this.

"Wait, is that something the Job can really do?" He heard which caused him to jump slightly

He looked over to see Yuffie staring over his shoulder, he closes the book soon after.

"I guess..." Izuku said

"Hey kid... where did you find that book?" Barret asked

Izuku held up the Grimoire, looking at the ornate crystal shape drawn on it.

"Um... I found it in an old treasure chest in a forest I explored in, after finding it I found the book had a lot of information on Job Classes and Magic. I later found it put down new information as I learned about it." He explained

"Izuku... that there book is considered a Magic Item, something a Mage would normally use. Pretty high-class enchantment if it can write down new information but there's a lot of old information there also. Yuffie mentioned something the Job can do... care to elaborate." Cid explained

"Well, it said right here the Freelancer class has the ability to be switched from other Jobs if people start out with it along with an extra Jobs that a person can." Izuku explained

Vincent gently grabbed the book from him and found the page, his eyes widened and looked at him.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked

"What?" Izuku asked

"Young man... you're a part of the Occult Class, you're pretty much at a high potential point... you can become a Hero with the skills you have." Cloud said

Izuku wanted to cry right then and there but instead... he grinned.

He grinned like a mad man.

"Alright!" He said pumping his fist

"But those skills aren't gonna do anything without some training... maybe we can train you?" Tifa suggested

Cloud looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Tifa, we're a Hero Agency, not a training school." He said

"Cloud, I think we can make an exception just this once. Besides, I think him joining the agency might be a good idea after High School. Training him now will do him a lot of good in the long run." Tifa explained

"Then is he prepared to take his training seriously?" They all heard

They looked over and saw a man with long blonde hair walked in, he had a scar that went across his left brow. He had light stubble on his cheeks and he wore some strange looking clothing.

He had a serious look on his face.

"If he is... then see to it that he doesn't slack for even a second." The man said

"Wait... aren't you Basch Fon Rosenburg? Also known as... the Paladin Hero, Arcadia Knight?" Izuku asked

"I see you've heard of me... a good trait, always study on others. Be they threat or not." Basch said

"That's a good point... wait, what do you mean training?" Izuku asked

Basch looked him over and sighed, clearly, the boy was in his head or something.

"If you're going to be a Hero, then we're going to give you training... did you not pay attention?" He asked

"No I was just thinking about... some things." Izuku said

"Don't overthink things, especially in the heat of battle. It'll cost you dearly if you do... regardless, if you are wanting to have our training. Be prepared to take it seriously. We will put you through the wringer in order to prepare for U.A... I assume that's the school you are going to?" Basch explained

"Yes and... I will take my training seriously sir, count on it." Izuku said seriously

He was suddenly tossed a wooden sword, Basch began walking out the door saying this.

"We begin training now, when we are done we will review it and start again. Tomorrow, we will work on your Magic. After that, physical training... understood?"

"U-understood!" Izuku said following after

Cloud sighed and shook his head.

"That kid is gonna go through a lot of pain." He said

"I go and watch them, someone's gonna have to heal Izu soon after." The brown-haired woman

"Aerith are you seriously going to-"

She was already gone before he could finish that sentence, Cid then chuckled slightly.

"Seems we're all in agreement Cloud, you gonna train him too?" He asked

"...Maybe." Cloud said simply

After that, everyone went off and did their own thing.

**Later**

Izuku was heavily sweating as he held the training sword with both hands while Basch seemed barely phased, he had slight bruises from where he was struck by the sword all over his body.

They call him the Magister Judge for a reason.

The Freelancer was about hit him again but the Job-User in front of him raised his hand.

"Enough... take a break." Basch said

Izuku nodded and sat down on a nearby bench with a sigh, he was then handed a bottle of water. He looked over to see Aerith smiling at him.

"Hello there, I'm Aerith." She introduced

"Oh... h-hi... aren't you the Healing Hero Flower Priest?" Izuku asked

"Yep, nice to meet you!" She said

She grabbed his hands and casted Cure, healing his bruises from purple to a sickly yellow.

He should be amazed but... well, this isn't the first time someone cast Cure on him.

You get three guesses who did it and the first two don't count.

"Thanks." Izuku said

"You're welcome." Aerith said with a smile

Basch walked over soon after.

"Alright, let's talk about your form. It was clumsy, your stance was slightly off, and your hits weren't accurate enough. But you did manage to get a few basics down, and you did improve during the session. You have potential, you need to work on your form more and start practicing using a sword. We'll do a training session after your Magic training tomorrow, understood?" He explained/asked

"U-uh yes sir!" Izuku said with a salute

"Don't call me sir kid, just call me Basch... makes me feel old." Basch said

Izuku nodded at this, he then sighed.

"...Do you think I can be a Hero?" He asked

"...Kid... you'd be great at it." Basch said with a small grin

Izuku nodded and headed off towards home.

He had a smile on his face as he kept running.

He had a chance... he can become a Hero.

And nobody can say otherwise.

* * *

This chapter was gonna be a lot longer but I cut it off here since this one was getting way too high energy.

I know there was a lot of exposition and stuff but explaining the world is pretty important.

Regardless of all of that, I hope you guys enjoy this series.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Nine Month Hunt

Yep... yet another chapter of My Hero Fantasy.

I hope ya guys like this kind of thing!

* * *

**Nine months later**

A young man wearing a dark green hoodie was running through the rainy streets, on the back of his hoodie with a large Ⅺ on it. He had black jeans and red shoes on, the rain softly dropped onto his hood thus keeping his head dry.

He then stopped in front of a building and walked in, he lowered his hood revealing his black hair with dark green highlights and bright green eyes.

He walked over to the bar and sat down, a black-haired woman set a cup in front of him.

"Hey Izuku, you know training is not happening today right?" She said

"Just decided to come by and visit Tifa, figured I should since... well, I am going to try the Exam for U.A in a month... I should come by and see how the others are doing. Is anybody in right now?" Izuku asked

"Ah, you're lucky today. Everybody's in the back, I'll take you to them." Tifa said

Izuku got up and followed her to the back, the two walked in to see everybody sitting in various chairs or couches, others were sitting in front of computers.

It seemed like a pretty normal office.

A man with black hair along with some stubble got up and walked over, patting Izuku on the shoulder.

"Nice to see you again Izuku, been keeping up in your Mana Exercises?" He asked

"I've been doing exactly that Noctis, thanks for asking." Izuku said

"Yeah... so if you don't mind me asking... why do you want to be a Hero?" Noctis asked

Izuku looked at him and sighed.

"Well... I want to be like All Might... saving people with a smile on my face... a smile that makes sure that people aren't afraid. I want people to know that I am here... just like him... that hasn't changed but the way I'm going about it has... so yeah, that's my reason I guess." He said

"...A pretty noble reason." Noctis said

"I guess it is." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head

He then felt a large pat on his back that almost made him lose balance, it would have had him lost balance a few months back but thanks to the muscle he's gained, that doesn't happen very often.

Bash's training is hell sometimes.

"Kid, that's the best damn reason I've heard in years." He heard a male voice said

"Gladiolus... you know there are probably people with way more noble reasons then mine." Izuku said

"Sadly, that seems to be the best we've heard." A man wearing glasses reading a book said

A man with blonde hair (styled similar to a Chocobo's tail) put his arm around Izuku's shoulder.

"Yeah, Ignis is right... we've heard plenty of weird, selfish, and kind of dumb reasons why someone became a Hero or a professional Job-User." He said

"Prompto... I don't know if I should believe that." Izuku said

Cloud sighed and put down his issue of Combat King, looking over at him.

"Honestly, he's telling the truth. One guy joined just to become like Endeavor but injure more Villains then just stop them... yeah, that guy got arrested soon after for nearly beating a villain to death once... it was kind of a reason why we look for the best out there." He explained

"...I think I heard about him, Endeavor was the one who arrested him because of that... also his wounded pride but that's neither here nor there." Izuku said

"Heh, this kid gets it." Gladiolus said with a grin

Izuku sighs after he had said that. Then, a yellow blur comes from a flash, a small yellow Chocobo suddenly lands on his shoulder with a small 'kweh'. He smiles and scratches under its chin, causing it to 'coo' slightly due to the affection given to it by its owner.

He gained a Chocobo after one accidentally became his familiar, the reason was that he was practicing his summoning and one of the Chocobo's he summoned stayed with him. So now he has one as a pet basically.

"It just makes me wonder if I'm really good enough for U.A." He said with a solemn look

He then gets bonked on the head by Yuffie who looks at him with puffed cheeks and an annoyed look. She hates it when he gets all like this, it not only annoys her but everyone else considering they know what he's capable of.

"Stop putting yourself down all the time... seriously, it's annoying." She said

"I know I know... I've been getting better about it." Izuku said looking down

A little bit into his training, the group found that he thought he was way too lucky to get this kind of training from people. Honestly, he kind of was but he also thought he was unworthy of this training.

So Vaan (one of the members) sat him down and told him this.

"Look, being worthy isn't exactly something I can tell you about. I used to be a simple street rat back in Ivalice before becoming a Sky Pirate for a bit... then I heard about the Hero Program here and figured I should join it, being a Sky Pirate is actually a Job here and I was legally allowed to be one... on the account that I don't use Steal on people who don't deserve it. It was a simple rule and considering Monsters existed in certain parts of Japan, I figured it'd be best to only do it there. I was able to become a Hero despite my origins, if I was able to do then it's obvious you can do it too... so stop putting yourself down, your too good for that kind of thing."

Honestly, it helped and he did get better about not putting himself down so much. The other guild members remind him not to do that whenever he starts doing it, he kind of considers them family in a way considering how they act.

Hell, even his mother agrees with him after meeting the guild. She even comes down from time to time to see him train and work there (he works at the Cafe on occasion), she really likes that people appreciate her son for... well her son.

In fact, Izuku has a sort of familial relationship with each of them in a way.

The 'Dad's' are Ignis, Basch, Snow, Edge, Cecil, Squall, Faris, Shadow, Barret, Kimahri, Auron, Basch, Ashalia, Lightning, Sazh, Oberah, and Terra.

The 'Older Brothers' are Bartz, Kain, Golbez, Cloud, Vincent, Cait Sith, Siefer, Locke, Gau, Prompto, Gladiolus, Noctis, Balthier, Vaan, Tidus, Wakka, Red ⅫⅠ, and Cid.

The 'Older Sisters' are Yuffie, Lulu, Aranea (when she's around), Obera, Rydia, and Paine.

The 'Younger Sisters' are Rikku, Serah, Relm, Krile, Lenna, Selphie, and Penelo.

The 'Mom's/Mom Friend's' are Lunafreya, Rosa, Tifa, Celes, Aerith, Rinoa, Yuna, and Fran.

It's kind of... nice to have this many people besides his mom and his former best friends' parents actually care about him, he didn't get that used to Tifa reminding him every day to pace himself or Lightning talking to him about grades... she's very scary about them.

Hell, Ignis even packs him lunch of all things. It's a damn good meal too, considering he gets all of his ingredients fresh, it makes a lot of sense why it tastes so good!

He's gone on a few fishing trips with Prompto, Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis just for the fun of it. Turns out the prince of Lucis is really good at fishing, he's trained himself in the craft practically.

He gets to talk about normal things with the others usually. They've read more then a few issues of Combat King and have talked about the new weapon mods they have going on.

Generally, it's kind of a nice life for Izuku... even though he's been around them for nine months... guess they are a bit quick to adopt someone as family.

"So... anything else going on today?" Lightning asked, standing nearby him

"Hmm, not really. I was thinking about studying some new Spells." Izuku said

Lightning sighed and patted his shoulder with a small smile, even she has to appreciate that he acts like a nerd way too often.

"Well, how about I take you on a Hunt?" She asked

Izuku's eyes widened slightly before nodding, he's trained but... he's never taken on an actual monster until today, she nods and gets out a piece of paper. People usually send in Hunts digitally or with pieces of paper.

Either way, they still get their info.

"A little bit outside of the city, there's a cave where some Flans are. People want us to take them out along with a Flan Princess that's there... pretty good starting mission for you I'd say." Lightning explained

"Um, sure when do we head out?" Izuku asked

"In an hour, get some equipment on. Normal clothing ain't exactly a good thing to wear on a Hunt." Lightning said

Izuku nodded and headed off to the armory, they had one built into the place in case new members joined without any really good equipment. It's usually more of a starter thing for members then anything else.

Regardless, it works quite well for a lot of people and usually, the equipment ends right back there or some new stuff is added.

**Later**

Izuku was wearing a set of chainmail under a brigandine with an old Mistle Rob over it, he has a pair of blue pants and dark red boots. On his left arm is a round shield with an intricate design on it.

He had a simple broadsword in his other hand, he was on an airship with a nervous look on his face while Lightning had her eyes closed and looked calm and collected.

She wore an ankle-length red cape attached to the left side of her back and a light burgundy leather detachable pocket on her left leg. The green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes that seems to resemble the rank of a Sargent.

She carries her with a strange yet mysterious weapon in a black case that hangs off her belt and wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant that is dangling loosely around her neck.

The ship's motor is the only sound that they hear right now... it's dead quiet in the room that they are in.

"...You nervous?" Lightning suddenly asked

Izuku looked at her confused, she opened her eyes and looked at him with a serious look.

"Are you nervous about this?" She asked

"...Kind of, this is well... my first Hunt... and with you of all people, the Legendary Valkarie... Lightning... you've never even revealed your real name and just use that name as both your real name and your Hero name." Izuku explained

"Heh yeah... listen, this won't be too tough of a Job. Besides, you got that... 'Special Technique' right?" She asked

Izuku nodded, she smiled slightly and gave him a small thumbs up.

"Then don't worry, these things are EXTREMELY week to Magic... something you have an extremely high Stat in." She said

Stats are a way of measuring people's abilities, it's common for both Quirk-Users and The Arcane to have them but some parts are changed for the two groups.

Quirk-Users have GUTS, Anima, and ATK Hit Rate while The Arcane have MAG, Spirit, and Magic Hit Rate.

It's a very strange and yet noticeable difference, Quirk-Users rely on their guts more while The Arcane try and rely on their Spirit a lot more.

"Heh yeah... so what was your life like in the Military?" Izuku asked

"Tough... back then it was mission after mission practically, SeeD is a pretty good organization to join if you want to get things done. It's where I meet Squall and his friends, Cecil, and Kain. Squall along with his pals were in the Guardian Forces while Cecil and Kain were apart of the Red Wings... we all left and met the others, making the Guild you see today soon after." Lightning explained

"Wait, how did you become a Hero?" Izuku asked confused

"Being a part of SeeD means you legally qualify as being a Hero, license and everything... don't ask me too much how it works." Lightning said

Izuku nodded, he sighed and laid back slightly.

"You know... I'm glad I met you guys." He said

Lightning looks at him confused and raises an eyebrow.

"I mean... I didn't have too many friends to be around... and when I met you guys... we all kind of became... one big family... you guys were close with each other and I could see that... when I came in, I felt that closeness... without you guys, I would have probably never gotten this strong." Izuku explained

"Huh... really now?" Lightning asked

"Yeah... and you know, this motivates me even more to be a Hero. You guys are some of the strongest Heroes around and some of the greatest Warriors and fighters from all over... if you were able to become strong then... I can too. I can be just like you guys with... being an Arcane and all that." Izuku said

"...You can become strong... hell, I'd say your already strong. We weren't always this strong... we worked for it... and you've worked your ass off for it... so yeah, you can become strong... and you will become a Hero, one of the greatest too... I can just feel it." Lightning explained with a small smile

Izuku smiled, the intercom turned on with a slight buzz.

"_We are over the mission sight, be prepared._" It said

Izuku got up as did Lightning, she got out her Gunblade known as Blazefire Saber. The door opened and they jumped out, falling to the wet ground soon after. They were in the rainy plains, many monsters roamed the area but none of them were what they were looking for or weren't at the location they were supposed to be at.

The Legendary Valkarie got out a device and looked at it.

"Alright, we're supposed to head this way. Let's get going kid." She said

"Right." Izuku said with a nod

The two then began their trek to their destination.

* * *

A Flan suddenly burst into flames, behind them was Izuku who casted a simple Fire spell. He sighed as Lightning finished up casting Thundera on some enemies, she breathed out and looked at him.

"Well, this certainly isn't annoying right?" She asked

"Eh, kind of is... a good chance to train my Magic slightly." He replied

Izuku and Lightning walked through the cave, they've fought quite a few Flans and the occasional Goblin but they haven't found where the Flan Princess was yet. It's pretty much the end goal of their mission, kill the Flan Princess and the rest will fall.

Generally, that's how it's supposed to work on these Hunts.

They suddenly stopped in front of a large pile of treasure, the young Freelancer's eyes widened in amazement.

"T-treasure?!" He asked

"Yeah, there's probably a lot of Gil and Yen in there. Depending on the amount, ninety percent of it could go to the Guild." Lightning explained

"Hmm, it would be for the best if the Guild had it. There has been a few parts of the roof that have been leaking, some walls could use a touch-up among various other things... it's been like that since you guys moved in right?" Izuku asked

"A little bit, we've had a few repairs here and there over the years but nothing major." Lightning explained

"...I'm betting the Flan Princess is here." Izuku said, bringing out an Oak Staff

"How could you tell?" Lightning asked

Suddenly, a giant bright pink Flan fell from the ceiling. It looked at the two creepily as it stood in front of the treasure, she prepared her Magic as Izuku charged up a Hastega spell.

"You ready kid?" Lightning asked

"Hell yeah." Izuku said with a grin

**|Blinded by Light from Final Fantasy ⅫⅠ|**

The fight then started with the Flan Princess trying and using Samba De Flan but it didn't work seeing as the two were wearing Ribbons under all that armor. It's valuable equipment and no Job-User goes out without wearing one.

Especially for missions such as these, Izuku castes Hastega and suddenly a large clock appears over both him and Lightning. It spins around for a few moments before disappearing, white bits of light coming off their body.

He then charges forward changing out his staff for a flaming red Rod, he points it at the Flan Princess and yells out this.

"Fira!"

Flames come out of the staff and hit the Flan Princess, Lightning runs and casts Thundera. A large lightning bolt hits it, Izuku runs towards it and sticks his arm out with energy coursing through it.

"Oil!" He yelled

Oil comes out of his hand and coasts the Flan Princess. He then gets out the rod again and points it, energy coursing through his arm as he grins.

"Flame Rod Plus Fira... FIRAGA!" He yelled

A giant ball of flame fires out of the staff and hits the Flan Princess thus causing a residual burning effect. The Flan Princess goes and tries to attack Izuku only for it to miss as he cartwheeled out of the way, he was thankful that he learned gymnastics from Yuffie for this kind of thing.

That girl is really flexible and she made him that flexible, even in heavy armor like he's wearing now. He lands near Lightning and the two raise their weapons to the sky, energy building around them.

"Dual Technique: Thunderstruck!" The two yelled

A black cloud formed over the Flan Princess, it boomed slightly with electricity bouncing off it. A giant bolt of thunder came down from it and struck the Flan Princess, it slowly melted into the ground indicating it's defeat.

**|Play Final Fantasy Ⅻ Victory Fanfare|**

Izuku grinned and raised his fist to the sky with Lightning propping her sword on her shoulder with a small grin on her face. It was a job well done, and they deserved some time to bask in their victory.

He then lowered his fist and looked at the Hero beside him.

"So... we should take this treasure back right?" He asked

"Yes... plus it did leave a small pile of Gil." Lightning said

Izuku looked over and saw that there was around thirty bags of Gil fully filled. The average amount a single bag of Gil can hold is twenty, meaning that there was a total of six hundred Gil in that pile alone.

"Huh... so do you want to split that amount between us?" Izuku asked

"Sure, one gil is about... one hundred and eight yen." Lightning said

His eyes widened, he looked over and saw what was essentially sixty-five thousand and eighty-eight Yen right in front of him. He had a lot of money... he was so putting this towards a fund.

Seriously, he'd be dumb not to do this.

* * *

Izuku sighed after he deposited the last of the Yen he gained from his job into a safe, it about the amount that he got from the Flan Princess plus the one thousand Yen (half the amount from the Hunt itself) given to him by Lightning.

He got none of the treasure since that was mainly put towards repairing the building the Guild was in.

In summary, he had gained basically seventy-eight thousand Yen from working at the Guild.

What a time he lives in.

"Now... just to keep training for U.A and all will be fine... man, this is just gonna get more bizzare isn't it?" Izuku asked himself

He got no answer as he was in his room and his mom was asleep, he headed to bed soon after with a small smile on his face.

Things were looking up for him, he wasn't gonna lie about that.

He's happy he met the Guild and gained something from it.

Something that wasn't money.

Something that wasn't fame.

No... it was something different.

It was love and support... that is what he had truly gained.

And that's more important then anything else in the world right now.

* * *

And here we are... the end.

Also, HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS KIND OF LIKE THIS?!

Man... this is kind of weird that this many people like this.

See you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Test Of Arcana

Yep, time for more of this.

This time... it's gonna be a lot more interesting then the usual test that you've come to truly know.

That much, I can definitely assure you.

* * *

Izuku breathed in and out as he stood in front of U.A, he was here... he made it, all he has to do is take the test and make it through. He can do this, he was trained by the best and he will do his best.

That much... he knows, he takes a step forward before tripping.

'_Aero_.'

He was suddenly right back on his feet, the spell had pushed him up. He looked over and saw a girl with brown hair look at him amazed, now nine months back he'd be very nervous to be around a female.

But now... he's a lot less nervous, there's some remnants but he can handle himself just fine enough.

"Um, hey." He said

"That was amazing! Do you have a Quirk?" She asked

"No... I'm an Arcane." Izuku said with a smile

"...Huh... that's cool, my Quirk is Zero Gravity!" She said cheerfully

"A Gravity based Quirk... interesting, reminds me a lot of one of my Spells." Izuku said with a grin

The two then remembered that they had a test relating to U.A today, so they don't have time to talk right now. The two were about to walk in when the girl asked this.

"What's your name?" She asked

"Izuku... what's yours?" Izuku asked

"Ochako." She said

"Nice to meet you... see ya after the test?" Izuku asked

"Yep!" She said cheerfully

The two-headed inside the building soon afterward.

**Later**

Izuku was in the testing area, his equipment wasn't outwardly strapped to him thanks to a special type of Magic that Noctis had taught him called Inventory, it allows him to store all sorts of items without having to outwardly take them out.

It's better to have certain items out but usually being able to take them out instantly is nice.

He then sees Ochako in the distance.

"Hey, I should go say hi to her." Izuku said

He was about to walk over right before a hand was put on his shoulder, he looks over to see a boy with blue hair looking at him with a serious look.

"Can't you see she's-"

"I know her... we may have just met but it was a little bit before the exam, I was going to go say hi... so no need to be an asshole since earlier you interrupted the Present Mic despite the fact he was about to explain everything... so mind your own business." Izuku said in a cold voice

He wasn't gonna let some random guy stop him from saying hi to someone that he knew, especially if they are the type of people who interrupt things for no good reason and waste everyone's time.

He didn't say anything to be polite but since he was wanting to pull this kind of thing, then he must address it since it was a poor show of character.

"...Okay then." The boy said a little afraid

As it turns out, working with the more terrifying members of the Guild teaches you something... ultimate intimidation, he could glance at someone the wrong way and terrify them slightly.

He got his potent glare from a lot of the people there, meaning that he could glare up a storm.

Izuku continues his walk over and pats Ochacko's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous." Ochako said

"That's fine, I get a bit nervous too. But I focus on myself rather than my environment, it helps me be less nervous." Izuku explained

"...Thanks." Ochako said

"Your welcome." Izuku said with a warm smile

He notices the gates open and runs through immediately while everyone else was confused.

"_And one of the Examinee's is running off! Someone must have cast Hastega on him cause look at that boy go!_" Present Mic said over the speaker system

Turns out, Izuku had a very high natural speed meaning that he could run as fast as he really wanted to. It's helpful in less open and wild areas, this is still wide but a bit more urban for his taste meaning he had an advantage.

He did more then just lift weights and jogged places you know.

**Later... again**

Izuku had gotten around fourty points during this whole event, thanks to a combination of Magic and using amazing weaponry that he had on him. He had managed to defeat a variety of robots gaining all sorts of points. He even managed to help a few people during this whole event, he felt good doing that.

He was walking around looking for another one when people started running away from something, he was confused... until he saw a giant robot shaped exactly like a Sinspawn known as Geneaux.

He knew that this was the zero-pointed considering how big it was and how it's vaguely shaped like the one in the presentation. He did pay attention to a lot of it considering the circumstance and didn't care about all that much else, not very many details for him to mention.

He was about to run forward when he heard this.

"Someone help."

He looked over to see Ochako trapped under some rubble, it was at that moment... he knew EXACTLY what to do. He ran over and use Gravity to lift some of the rubble up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

She was standing on one leg while the other was limp, he looked it over.

"A broken leg... I know exactly what will fix that." He said

He reaches into his pocket and suddenly pulls out a small object, it had a silver cap with a cylinder that glowed a light blue. He then hands it to her, she looks at him confused.

"You need to pull the cap, trust me. It'll help, now hurry before this thing gets here." Izuku said

Ochako nodded and pulled that cap, blue energy overcame her and the broken leg was suddenly healed. It would require a good Cure Spell or two to completely fix it, something like a Mega Potion would heal it to a hundred percent if not even better.

Sadly, he forgot to bring at least one of those... Cloud would beat him over the head with a magazine he was reading if he found that out.

"Huh... wait, was that a... Potion?" She asked

"Nope, Hi-Potion. Carry four or five of those things on me at all times in case of emergency, now... how skilled are you at fighting?" He asked

"U-um... I know some judo?" She said

"That won't do much but I guess it can work, listen. I need you to use your Quirk on one of these large rocks... I have an idea that's crazy enough that it just might work." Izuku explained

Ochako nodded and did exactly that, he breathed in and out as a magical circle appeared underneath him. Energy crackling in the area, his eyes glowing eerily as she looked on in shock.

"Class Switch: **Illusionist!**" He yelled out

His outfit changed completely, he was now wearing a large green robe with a white shirt and pants with a brown belt, around his neck was a red priests scarf. On his head was a long green flowing hat with a gold plate on the end of it, he had a large brown staff in his hand.

Everyone looked at him shocked, he aimed the staff at the rock channeling energy through it.

"_Spirits of the Earth, heed my call, I call upon your power to smite those who may wish to harm others. I summon the inner strength you give. **Soil Evidence!**_" He spoke

The rock rose high into the air before raining down upon the enemy in front of them, causing some of the plating to fall off making it look less menacing. Electricity crackled and popped across its body as the damage seemed to worsen by the onslaught of rocks.

It then stopped but was trapped by a few spare rocks that didn't hit it.

The magical circle appeared under Izuku again.

"Class Switch: **Black Mage!**" He yelled out

His appearance changed again, he was now wearing a large pointy yellow hat with a red brim that casted a shadow over his eyes leaving only two green dots. He wore a dark blue jacket over a dark green shirt, he had dark blue trousers on with dark red boots. On his arms were yellow gloves with red wrappings on them.

He put both of his arms as Magical energy crackled over them.

"THUNDAGA!" He boomed

A giant bolt of purple thunder ripped from the sky struck the robot down causing it to explode, the battle was finally done after a much-needed valiant effort on his part. He panted heavily before he was back to normal, he kneeled slightly before being lifted up by a shoulder thanks to Ochako.

He smiled as the two walked to Recovery Girl for some healing (More for her than for him).

"Thanks..." She said

"It was no problem... if I had some magic left, I probably would have casted Cura on you by now." Izuku said

"Eh, it's fine... did you get enough points?" Ochako asked

"I probably did and even if I didn't... there would be no way a Hero School wouldn't reward someone for saving other people... I mean, what kind of messed up people wouldn't?" Izuku asked with a grin

The two had a good chuckle, meanwhile, the blue-haired boy from earlier looked on in thought.

'_He's an Arcane... a strong one at that... then how did he manage to... no matter, he's a skilled Mage... but how much Magic does he know?_'

He looked at his hand, feeling the latent Magical energy that is inherited throughout his family course through it.

'_The only Spell I truly know is... Haste, just like how my brother started out... but... it isn't always going to cut it._'

His eyes grew determined as he looked at the two walking away.

"Then I guess I'll have to make it work." He said with determination in his voice

He then walked away soon after, a newfound goal in mind.

* * *

Izuku was at the guild with a letter from U.A in his hand, everyone was sitting at that bar looking at the letter in thought. Prompto grabbed it and looked at over, he didn't open but just... looked at it.

"You know, I'm kind of weirded out you just mentioned you got a letter from them and haven't even opened it." He said

"I know, I know but... I'm kind of nervous, how well did you guys think I do?" Izuku asked

"...Izuku Midoriya, you are the only teenager that I know that studies books on Magic, its history, and other various aspects of it along with everything else for fun. You have managed to learn second tier spells but not developing your skill with one element but rather reading up on the various abilities brought about it in that tome of yours. I think all in all... you are probably one of the smartest kids I know... and that's omitting your skill with a sword." Basch explained

"A-ah... I see... I'm just... will they accept me for who I am?" Izuku asked

"If they didn't, then I'd hire you on as an intern regardless of what they say. You'd be too valuable to lose." Gladio said

"Thanks for making a guy feel like a person." Izuku snarked sarcastically and playfully

Gladio rolled his eyes playfully, the young teen breathed in... and then out. He carefully opened the letter and out came a hologram of the number one Hero of Japan, also known as-

"All Might?" Izuku asked

"_I am here as a hologram!_" All Might said in his usual boisterous tone

"Huh, All Might's doing this now?" Noctis asked

"Sush." Izuku said

"_You're probably wondering why I'm doing this... simple, I am now working at my old school U.A as a Heroics Teacher!_" All Might explained

Everyone in the room blinked at this, he's working as a teacher? Does... does he even have the ability to teach? The others do because they picked it up from theirs but... they don't know if All Might CAN do that since there wasn't any record of him doing that in the past.

It's strange to look at it that way if you think about it hard enough.

"_Regardless, you're one impressive kid. You managed to completely pass the Written Exam and you managed to get a grand total of fifty Villain points. That in and of itself would have gotten you into the Hero Course a 100%._" All Might explained

Gladio gave a small playful punch to Izuku's shoulder with a grin while the young Freelancer smiled happily. He was glad to have done good enough for the Exam, it would have sucked if all that effort went to waste.

Everyone then turned their attention back to the hologram after it said this.

"_However, there is one important detail to mention._"

All Might then showed the footage of Izuku saving Uraraka with his Class Switches along with other moments included of him saving people and helping them fight the other robots, it ended soon after with a numbers counting up.

"_Thanks to your efforts in saving her along with saving other people, you managed to wrack up._"

The numbers stopped on a hundred, everyone looked at that number incredibly shocked soon after.

"_One hundred rescue points!_" All Might said

"W-WHAAAAT?!" Izuku yelled shocked

"_Meaning in total you got a hundred and-fifty points. A new record for U.A!_" All Might said

Everyone cheered for Izuku as he grinned happily at his achievement, the Number one Hero then extended his digital hand.

"_Now come Young Midoriya... this is... YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!_" He said

Izuku cheered loudly as he jumped up slightly, everyone celebrated that day. Realizing that he managed to do so well on the test, realizing that he broke an age-old record that established a number one hero, and that he proved himself.

That day... everyone knew he would be able to do great things.

* * *

Sorry I took a bit but I was busy with other things and I was wanting some time away from .

Another thing, this is now being crossposted on AO3 if I've posted this chapter here.

So that's cool right?

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. OP and ED

Hiya!

We gotta a lot of work to do here.

* * *

**[_Final Fantasy Ⅻ: Main theme_****]**

Izuku is walking out of his door and into a light, revealing U.A in front of him as he holds his sword with the title hanging over it.

He's then seen traveling plains fighting monsters with the other students.

He's then seen training with Cloud with the others watching with smiles.

Izuku is holding a crystal up to the sky with a faint image of a younger him.

He's then riding a Chocobo before hopping off and attacking a monster.

He's then walking away from Bakugo, the two of them having a smile on their face.

It changes to him hanging at the lunch table with Class 1-A talking about things.

He's then looking to the sky as an airship flies through the sky, a thought comes to mind and he smiles slightly before heading off. A faint image of a cloak coming off him before disappearing as he walks away.

**[_Final Fantasy ⅩⅤ: Somnus (Instrumental)_****]**

Izuku is standing high on a tower, looking at the moon with a broadsword in hand. He has a solemn look on his face as the area around him shows him both friends and enemies.

The tower below him is slightly decrepit with pillars fallen over and broken walls.

Around him are the signature weapons that the people from the Final Fantasy series use.

A buster sword behind him, a long katana in front of him.

* * *

And that is that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Test Of Arcana P1

Alright, I'm back at it yet again.

And some of you have noticed the Iida is an Arcane... two words.

Haste Spells.

That is all.

**Last time on My Hero Fantasy**

**Izuku had found out that he was an Arcane and met some interesting people after saving Bakugo, he learned his Class was Freelancer meaning he had a lot of power on his side now. After training as hard as he could, he went on a Hunt and did well before finally getting through the Entrance Exams of U.A and passing.**

_**What will happen in this Magical chapter? Find out now!**_

* * *

**[Play Opening 1]**

Izuku adjusted his equipment, he had everything prepared in his other forms. He equipped them with the best items that he could get his hands on with the others helping him purchase said items, he had the materials he needed to get through things.

He had his bag strapped on, his tie adjusted, his blazer nice and clean, he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was ready to attend U.A.

It may sound a bit silly for him to purchase good items for his other forms but there was a reason for that, there might be some powerful Arcane there alongside Quirk-Users.

He can't underestimate their power, not even for a moment. No matter how strong he is, he can't underestimate his opponent. It would cause his downfall, Bartz mentioned an old villain he used to fight named Gilgamesh.

He retired from villainy but he was a tough villain that would constantly try to fight Bartz during his Hero work, luckily he was strong enough to handle the Swordsman.

Of course, said Swordsman had done his time and paid his debt. Meaning that now he's a free man, he visits the Guild to get a drink there. He's sort of... that uncle Izuku sees around.

He's not that bad of a guy, hell he's pretty likable. The guy does train him in swordsmanship and has even taught him some cool techniques he can do with both Magic and Swords.

In general, he's a pretty nice dude to get along with despite being a former villain.

"Izuku." He heard

He looked over and saw Basch standing there, a sheathed sword in his hands.

"Yeah Sensei?" He asked

"I want to give you something to... commemorate your success." He said

He then tossed Izuku the sheathed sword, he pulled it out soon after. It had a white blade with a golden hilt and white wrapping around the handle, the pommel had a green tassel hanging from it.

The sheath was forest green with a golden ⅩⅠ on it, he sheathed it and put it away in his Inventory soon after.

"Thank you Sensei... what's its name?" Izuku asked

"I decided not to give it a name, it's your blade. You can name it whatever you wish." Basch said

Izuku hummed in thought, he didn't know what to name a blade of his own. He only got weapons from the shop that had some names to them with others just being simple like 'Iron Sword' or 'Mythril Blade'.

After a few moments, he snapped his fingers as he had an idea.

"How about Knight's Song?" He asked

"...An interesting name, I feel as though that name fits it." Basch said

He then patted Izuku's shoulder soon after.

"Now go off and... do what you do best, be a Hero." He said

Izuku nodded and went off from the Guild, he headed there since some of the people there wanted to have a picture of Izuku in his uniform at least once. He went onto the train and rode it all the way to U.A.

**Later**

He stood there at the gate in wonder, he may have been there the first time but now... now he's a student here. He walked in and hummed to himself as he walked through the hallways.

"If I remember right... I'm in Class 1-A." He said

After a few moments of walking, he found himself in front of the door. He felt nervous, very nervous. He hasn't felt this way since... when he learning how to switch Classes.

When he first did it, it was on accident but after he did. He felt a massive flow of power within him, he had a hard time controlling the feeling at first. But after some tempering himself with his Magic and learning how to Class Switch.

He managed to be able to control the flow of power and how it felt, meaning that he wouldn't accidentally blow up a building anytime soon. That's why he does those Mana Exercises.

Regardless, he felt nervous because... what if his classmates hate him? He's pretty strong but what if they hate that he can switch between multiple classes and has to barely train those while they have to figure out how to use theirs properly?

Would they hate him for training with people like him? Would they hate him for being the way he is?

All that and more was running through his mind, he decided to take a few deep breaths. He centered himself soon after, he looked at the door for a few more moments... before opening and walking in.

There he saw-

"GET YOUR FEET OFF THAT DESK!"

That guy he met from the Exam and Bakugo... great, he's in that class with the both of them. Izuku silently sighed and decided to walk to his desk. He sat down and decided to take a look into his inventory.

He took out a small scroll and opened it, magic words glowed onto it and suddenly a little blue screen opened up before him.

This was an **Inventory Scroll** which allowed him to access that Magic he was taught, he can do it sub-consciously but actively checking was an entirely different matter.

During his checking, he found that he was in a pretty good state in terms of items.

He had thirty Potions, twenty High-Potions, ten Mega-Potions, two X-Potions, twenty Ethers, fifteen Hi-Ethers, five Mega-Ethers, one Mega Ether, ten Elixers, and three Hi-Elixers. Along with an assortment of Status Healing Items.

He had all of his Forms properly equipped and even had his Hero Costume ready when he transformed, he has a total of three forms in his Freelancer Class. Everday, Combat, and Freelancer.

Every day is whatever clothing he's wearing, Combat is when he's going into Combat, and Freelancer works like his Class Switches with a lot more info to it.

He nodded as he closed his Inventory, he put the scroll away and was about to read his book again before-

"IZUKU!"

He looked over and saw Ochako walking towards him, he smiled and gave a small wave.

"Ochako, it's nice to see you again. I'm glad you passed." He said

"Yeah, and... thanks again for saving me during the Exam." Ochako said

"It wasn't a problem, I'm just doing what I was taught." Izuku said

He then noticed Bakugo glaring at him, he sighed soon after.

"What?" He asked

"Deku... what the **fuck** are you doing here?" He asked angrily

"...I passed?" Izuku said blandly

Bakugo was almost ready to beat the shit out of him when the boy he met from the exam bowed suddenly.

"I apologize for the way I acted during the Exam." He said

"...Oh... it's fine." Izuku said sheepishly

"...I see... again I apologize. My name is Iida and you truly are a Hero." He said

"Like I said to Ochako, I was just doing what I was taught." Izuku said humbly

"Who taught you then?" Iida asked

Izuku was ready to answer when the group heard this.

"It took you guys eight seconds to simmer down."

They looked over and rising from behind the desk in a yellow sleeping bag was a man who looked very similar to a hobo. However, Izuku knew who that was thanks to his connections to Heroes.

It was Shota Aizawa, Eraserhead.

"Time is a limited thing, you aren't rational enough." He said

"...Unless you know Stop." Izuku muttered under his breath

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. This kinda sudden, but you guys need to put these on and head to the fields." Shota explained, holding a gym uniform

Izuku got up and grabbed it, he then felt the cloth. It had a nice texture to it, he learned a lot about cloth-making from his mother since he worked with a lot of clothing when it came to his training.

Plus after the whole Hunt thing, she decided to help him in figuring out what would be the most optimal cloth type for him.

There are three kinds of Cloth in the world.

**Defense**, **Enhancement**, and **Enchantment**.

**Defense** made a person's body physically stronger, this is usually put inside armor as a way of enhancing its defensive properties slightly.

**Enhancement** basically does as it implies, it enhances people's other Stats like Speed, Magic, Strength, and more. Generally, this is put into a lot of armor.

**Enchantment** is putting special effects on armor and other various non-weaponry. The Blaze Robe has the ability to absorb Fire Magic and turn it into Health. Usually, this isn't on its own and is put alongside the Defense or Enhancement type Cloths.

Figuring out an optimal cloth type is hard to tell for Izuku since he has the power for both Defense and Enhancement. Luckily, they managed to balance it out by putting it in certain parts of the equipment equipped.

The Cloth type for this clothing was made more for Defense rather then anything else.

"...I see you're a Clothteller." Aizawa said critically

Clothtellers basically tell people what kind of Cloth is in clothing along with telling what kind of cloth a person is suited for. Izuku knows this thanks to his mothers skills in that category, she was a good fashion designer for quite a while.

He was taught by her how to do it in case he wanted to do any personal shopping for equipment on his own, he was glad to have done it.

"Yeah." Izuku said

"...That is somewhat useful." Aizawa muttered

Izuku looked at him confused before shrugging and going off to put on the clothes with the rest of his classmates.

* * *

"AN ABILITY ASSESSMENT TEST?!"

Izuku sighed to himself as everyone else was shocked to hear that, of course, the school would do something like this. He knows U.A doesn't follow a beaten path, most of the Heroes at the Guild attended there for a while.

And the reason for an Ability Test is to see the potential of people's abilities.

It was originally just a Quirk Test but after seeing Arcane people attend time and time again, they decided that it would be for the best to call it an Ability Test. Since it tests the abilities of everyone.

Arcane and Quirk-Users alike.

"B-but what about Orientation?" Ochako asked

"Ochako, we don't exactly have time for stuff like that. Since we're here at the Academy, we must be tested to see what kind of abilities we have." Izuku said

"Right but... aren't we going to test Quirks?" Ochako asked

"...How much do you know about the Arcane?" Izuku asked

"Not that much, only that they use Magic and... that's just about it." Ochako asked

Izuku sighed soon after while shaking his head.

"There is a lot more to it then that." He said

Izuku then pulled out Grimoire Folio from his Inventory, he cleared his throat.

"_Arcane are a type of people that specialize in more then just Magic but also Combat Skill and Ability. The Arcane takes simple concepts such as Stealing and add a Magical Property to them. Thieves, for example, don't just grab items with their hands when using Steal but rather extend their Magic energy forth to steal the item off the person and transfer it to them via Magic. Due to this, Ability Testing was made to see what kind of Class, Abilities, and various other aspects one Arcane can hold._" He read

He closed the book and put it away soon after as people looked at him both confused and impressed.

"In basics, Ability Test does more then just test Quirks and Spells... but rather what one individual can do. Especially considering that schools normally don't do testing on this, after all, Magic Usage and Quirk Usage is usually prohibited outside of certain situations." Izuku explained

"Huh... that... makes a lot of sense." Ochako said

"Some interesting stuff huh?" Izuku said with a grin

"I'm amazed that one book can contain so much knowledge on a subject." Iida said

"It's... special." Izuku said simply

Aizawa was a bit impressed with what just happened but he didn't exactly like how he managed to explain an entire concept to a group of people who should have most likely been aware.

He sighed and shook his head.

"As Izuku just explained... yes, that is what an Ability Test does and that's why we're doing it." He said

He picked up a Blitzball that was nearby and handed it to Izuku.

"Since you scored first on the Exam, you'll be my example for today." He said

Izuku nodded, he walked inside the Circle. He breathed in and out as a magical appeared under him which made everyone, Aizawa included and Bakugo, look at him shocked.

Energy crackled around him as he prepared himself for a Class Switch.

"Class Switch... **MONK!**" He yelled out

Izuku's outfit changed, he now wore a pair of dark green trousers with bright red bands on them. He wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing his muscular frame. His hair was now tied up in a ponytail braid.

There were green wristbands on his arms with his shoes now being a pair of dark red kung-fu shoes.

He tossed the ball up into the air, he jumped up and then kicked it as hard as he could as his leg blazed in bright green energy. The ball flew out into the sky, leaving a tiny star in the distance.

Izuku landed soon after, transformed out of his class and back to normal.

Aizawa looked at the results amazed.

"That Blitzball... you managed to hit it all the way across the world... and caused it to land in Alaska." He said

"O-oh... I didn't mean to." Izuku said amazed

Aizawa then got in real close, his eyes glowing slightly from the use of his Quirk.

"What Quirk do you have?" He asked coldly

"...I'm an Arcane." Izuku said firmly

Aizawa then backed off... he hummed for a few moments before nodding slightly.

"I noticed you've used Magical items... and you summoned that book... I just assumed that was a part of your Quirk... but seeing that you're an Arcane... what Class?" He asked

"...Freelancer." Izuku said simply

"Freelancer? I... haven't heard of that one." Aizawa said

Izuku sighed and shook his head.

"It's a long story, the point is my Class has the special ability to allow me to switch to other ones at will." He said

"...Interesting." Aizawa said

"DEKU!" Everyone heard

Bakugo blasted forth and was ready to punch, Aizawa was ready to use his Quirk and use his capture weapon when Izuku said this.

"Stop."

A clock appeared over Bakugo going Counter-Clockwise before stopping, he suddenly stopped moving in midair. Izuku breathed out soon after, he took out a small capsule similar to the Hi-Potion but it glowed a bright purple instead of blue.

He pulled it causing purple energy to engulf him before turning blue and absorbing into his skin.

"What did you just use?" Aizawa asked

"An Ether, I was told to carry these on me at all times in case I need them. I'm glad I did, those Class Switches take some MP along with the Skills they have and that Stop wasn't exactly easy to use either." Izuku explained

"Your Class Switches use... MP?" Aizawa asked confused

"Yeah... here's the thing, I can use the power of any Class basically. It just requires the right tools, weaponry, and Magic I want to use. Class Switches are more of a separate thing in that... I transform into them but since I'm not technically using them as a 'True Class' MP is consumed during it to keep the Form up. Not to mention that it still costs Mana to use Magic meaning each Spell I use-"

"Makes the time go down quicker and therefore harder to use." Aizawa said in realization

"Wow... that's manly." A student with red hair said

"Another thing... once I run out of Mana, I'm forced out of it in an extremely weakened state. In exchange for high power, I get a pretty big weakness. It's a double-edged sword, a fair one but still double-edged." Izuku explained

Bakugo suddenly came out of the stop and realized what happened, he fell to the ground soon after.

He was ready to try and strike Izuku but a glare from Aizawa stopped him.

"Well, I guess Cid was right." Izuku said under his breath

"Regardless... let's just get on with the test." Aizawa said

"This oughta be fun!" A pink-skinned girl said

Little did she know... she would regret saying that sentence.

**[Play Ending 1]**

_Next time on My Hero Fantasy_

_"H-how the hell did you get so strong?"_

_"I trained harder then anyone else ever has, I learned how to use my Class to the best of my ability!"_

_"That won't stop me... **from kicking your shit it! YOU DEKU!**"_

* * *

And that is it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


End file.
